Rapid Ash
by Bayleef
Summary: They say if you step on one of Ninetail's tails it will get back at you, even if it takes the 1000 years. So what happens when Ash steps of one of the tails of a rather grumpy one? Chappy Nine up! Please R
1. Enter the Rapidash

** Chapter One - Enter the Rapidash **

** "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"**

"Pika...CHU!"

"Hitmonlee no!"

"We won!" Ash cheered as Pikachu landed back on the ground after releasing a thunderbolt on it's opponent. He and the others had been stopped on their way to New Bark Town by a trainer who, after seeing Ash had won all eight Johto League badges, challenged him to a one on one battle. 

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered punching the air with his fist. They had been battling a lot lately, and they had won every battle in the past week. Pikachu trotted back to his trainer's side as the opponent returned his Hitmonlee and stomped off. 

"You did great Pikachu" Ash said picking up the little electric Pokémon. "But I think you've had enough battling for one day"

Pikachu sighed happily and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. This was their forth battle today, all against tough opponents, and Pikachu was beginning to feel tired. 

"I think that we should set up camp, there's no way we'll reach New Bark Town before the sun goes down" Brock advised looking at the map in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked and Brock nodded. "Well just keep those bugs away from me" She said looking nervously at the trees surrounding them.

----------- 

After they had walked for a little longer and found and clearing with a spring nearby, they set up camp and lit a fire. Brock busied himself cooking the dinner while Misty busied herself spraying around her spot with bug repeler. Pikachu had fallen asleep next to Togepi by the fire and didn't look like he was going to move any time soon.

That is until dinner was ready. As soon as the dinner was set down, Pikachu awoke with a start and started to wolf down his share, just like Ash was.

After dinner, Brock went back to making Pokéchow, Misty went back to worrying about the bugs in the forest and Ash went back to wondering how many battles they were going to win the next day.

----------- 

Ash was the first to wake the next morning, being the first to fall asleep. He decided to just take a walk around the forest, but before he left he wrote a note and left it beside Pikachu, just so they wouldn't worry.

It was a very sunny day and Ash enjoyed the quiet surroundings. It was silent as he walked, but then he felt his foot step on something and a loud yell.

"Nine!"

Ash pulled his foot up as soon as he saw what had happened. A very angry Ninetails emerged from a bush right next to him, growling menacingly. "I-I'm sorry Ninetails. I didn't see your tail there, honest!" He said, backing away from the fire Pokémon.

The Ninetails growled and raised it's tails off the ground, pointing them out in all directions as it's eyes began to glow a blood red colour.

Ash panicked, but couldn't move. The last thing he saw was a fire spin heading towards him before he yelled in pain and blacked out.

The Ninetails walked over beside him and growled a little. It's eyes glowed again and it glared at him.

----------- 

Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu had been sitting around the fire eating their breakfast when they heard Ash yell in the distance.

Pikachu nearly choked on his pancake as he looked around. "Pikapi?"

"That sounded like Ash" Misty said in a worried tone.

"Come on" Brock said standing up and grabbing his bag.

Misty did the same, also picking up her bag along with Togepi. She set off after Pikachu and Brock, who had already headed in the direction of the yell.

----------- 

The Ninetails growled as it faced it's new opponent, a male Rapidash. This Rapidash looked a little nervous. Ninetails decided to make this a quick match, and used a Tail Whip on the Rapidash, whipping him hard in the face with it's nine long tails, hitting it across the eye with one point. The tail whip was so strong it cause six long cuts across the Rapidash's face and Rapidash didn't even have time to recover as the Ninetails used a Fire Spin attack, knocking the Rapidash unconscious.

----------- 

After a short while they came to the area were Ash had found the Ninetails. They wouldn't have stopped, unless pikachu had spotted something in the bushes opposite were the Ninetails had been sleeping

"Isn't that Ash's hat?" Misty said as she picked up the Pokémon League cap that was undoubtedly Ash's.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly lowering his ears.

"Hey you guys, get over here" Brock called from down the path.

Misty stood up and began to run down the path towards him. "What is it?"

"Looks like someone got into a fight" Brock said as he pointed into the forest beside the path.

The trees all around had been burned and Misty noticed most were destroyed. A little further in, she noticed a Rapidash lying on the ground, flames burning weakly. "Oh the poor thing" She said and without thinking, she walked in and knelt beside it. When Brock knelt down beside her she looked over at him. "Will it be ok?"

"I think so" Brock said. "Probably got into a tough battle or something, nothing that can't be helped" He said as he put down his bag beside him and took out some super potion.

"This one looked a little different than other, doesn't it?" Misty said looking at the Rapidash again as Brock sprayed some of the Super Potion on it. "It's like Ash's Noctowl, different coloured"

The Rapidash's eyes fluttered opened and he looked around. His vision was blurry but it could make out Brock and Misty. It neighed happily when it saw them. 

Misty smiled. "Wow, this sure is a friendly one, especially for a wild Pokémon"

The Rapidash tilted his head and looked at Misty. He looked over and saw one of Brocks pots hanging out of the bag. He gasped when he saw it.

----------- 

[I'm a Rapidash?!] Ash yelled jumping up as he saw his reflection in the pot, which reflected a Rapidash with brown eyes, a mane of black flames and his fur a darker colour than normal Rapidash. [No way, it can't be!]

"Rapidash, calm down" Misty said as the Pokémon began to panic.

[Calm down?! I'm a Rapidash! And I'm not even the right colour!] Ash yelled, rearing up and, without thinking, thrashing his hooves out dangerously.

Brock and Misty pulled away from the wild Rapidash and looked at it nervously. "Brock, what's the matter with it?"

"I don't know Misty, but we have to calm it down" Brock said, pulling Misty a little further away from the Rapidash.

"Rapidash" Misty said stepping forward. "If you don't calm down we can't help you, so please, take it easy"

Ash opened his eyes and looked down at Misty. It sighed and went back onto all fours as he began to relax. He looked over at Misty and nodded his head to show he was sorry.

Misty sighed. "Now that's better" She said, walking over to him. "Your a cute Rapidash, ain't ya?" She smiled as she patted his shoulder.

If Ash had been a human at that point, he'd be as red as a Charmeleon with the comment. He suddenly noticed how tall he was as a Rapidash, Misty was only up to his shoulder. Then he suddenly noticed how hungry he was, or at least his stomach told him.

Misty giggle. "Sounds like someone's hungry. Want some breakfast?"

Ash, of course, hardly ever refused a meal, so he nodded and neighed happily.

----------- 

After Ash had filed himself up, he had decided to take a rest. After the Ninetails attack he was feeling tired, so he fell asleep quickly.

Just after he had fallen asleep, Misty and Brock had released Ash's Pokémon and were ordering them to go with Brock to look for Ash. Misty had been made stay behind with Rapidash and Togepi, who were both asleep.

Misty sighed as she sat so that Togepi was asleep in her arms and Rapidash was asleep in front her. _"Were are you Ash?"_ She thought as she absentmindedly patted Rapidash on the shoulder.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, well? Whacha think? Ash as a Rapidash! Just thought it would be fun. That's what I get for watching to much Spirit ^_^;; Oh well, this is gonna be fun! Please review guys, just so I know what you think. See ya!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Rapidash, Captured

** Chapter Two - Rapidash, Captured **

** Ash yawned as he awoke the following day. _"A dream?"_ He thought. He looked down and noticed that, instead of hands, he had hooves. _"Guess not"_ He groaned and stood up. He still wasn't used to his new Rapidash form and wobbled a little, quickly regaining his balance. He looked around and noticed Misty was still asleep and Brock was up making breakfast. Pikachu was also asleep by Ash's sleeping bag and Ash's Pokéballs sat next to him.**

Brock looked over and saw the Rapidash as it stood up and looked around. "Mornin' Rapidash"

Ash tilted his head and looked at Brock. [You mean you don't know who I am?] He asked, though Brock couldn't understand him.

"You hungry?" Brock asked taking out a bowl of Pokéfood specially made for Rapidash.

Ash gave Brock a confused look but smelt the food. He snorted and shook his head.

"No?" Brock said taking some of it and tasting it. "What's wrong with it?" He said. It was a little upsetting the Rapidash didn't like his Pokéchow, because he had researched Rapidash and found out what kind of food they like. This was a type he made that all Rapidash should love, but this one didn't.

[Brock, do you really expect me to eat Pokémon food?] Ash asked shaking his head. Then he remembered, he was a Pokémon.

Brock frowned and sighed, turning back to making the breakfast, pancakes again.

Ash heard something and turned to see Misty waking up. He tried to say 'Good morning', but just ended up neighing.

Misty looked at Rapidash and smiled. "Good morning to you to" She said standing up. "Something smells good" She added, smelling the pancakes.

Brock just grumbled and thought. _"What's wrong with that Rapidash? All Pokémon like my pokéfood"_

----------- 

Brock had been so distracted trying to figure out what was wrong with the Pokéfood, that he had made at least thirty pancakes.

"Brock!" Misty yelled. "We can't eat all this, there's only two of us!" She pointed to herself and then to Brock quickly. The pokémon couldn't help because they were already stuffing themselves with Pokéfood.

"Well, at least we won't go hungry" Brock said scratching the back of his head.

Misty sighed and looked at the pancake mountain in front of her. "Ash wouldn't complain..." She said sadly, remembering her friend who seemed to have disappeared into thin air the day before. She suddenly noticed that a few pancakes had disappeared. She looked up and saw Rapidash eating them.

[Now this is proper food] Ash said after he swallowed the pancakes. He bent his head down and picked up a few more, eating them quickly.

"Well, looks like we won't have any left over. Rapidash has Ash's appetite" Misty said taking three pancakes and putting them on her plate.

After breakfast, in which Ash had eaten half of the pancakes if not more, Misty headed over to the Pokémon and began talking to them. "So, you guys ready to find Ash?"

Ash looked over at them as they all cheered. He trotted over and nudged Misty in the shoulder. [Misty, I'm right here]

Misty looked back and smiled, patting the Rapidash's muzzle. "You wanna help too?"

Ash pulled away quickly and snorted. [Cut it out Misty]

Pikachu tilted his head. "Pika?" He said in a confused tone.

[Pikachu] Ash said walking over and lowering his head down to Pikachu. [It's me]

Pikachu twitched his ears, but as he looked in the Rapidash's eyes, he felt a little strange. It was as if he knew Rapidash before yesterday.

[Pikachu, it's Ash] Ash said, though trying to imagine it from Pikachu's point of view he probably sounds mad, and from the look on Pikachu's face, he was thinking just that. [Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true]

Pikachu froze for a second as he looked into the Rapidash's eyes again. He knew those eyes. "Pikapi?!" He said, startled. [H-how did this happen?]

[A Ninetails, I stepped on its tail by accident. And you know that they'll get back at you even if it takes a thousand years. Also, that Ninetails have mysterious powers, that's what it must have used to change me into a Rapidash] Ash explained, glad that his friend could see who he really was.

"Pikachu" Misty called. "Come on, we have to go look for Ash"

"Pikachupi, pikachu pika Pikapi" Pikachu said pointing to Rapidash.

"What do you mean that Rapidash is Ash?" Misty asked confused.

Pikachu sighed and walked over. He quickly began to explain to Misty and Brock along with all the other Pokémon what had happened, about the Ninetails and everything that had happened.

----------- 

"What do we do Ash?" Misty said walking over to him. "For you to change back we'd need a Ninetails, and none of us have one"

Ash sighed and pawed the ground in annoyance. Being a Rapidash wasn't so bad, but he still preferred being human. Now that the others knew, they had to find a way to turn him back.

As Ash stood pawing the ground, the others sat in a circle around the burnt out fire a short distance away.

All of a sudden a huge metal claw shot out of the forest surrounding them and clamped onto Ash. He yelled, or rather neighed, as the claw lifted him off the ground. Then a familiar motto was heard.

Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double,  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all peoples within our nation,  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above,  
Jessie,  
James,  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light,  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight.  
Wobbuffet!  
Meowth, That's Right!

As Jessie, James and Meowth, interrupted by Wobbuffet, recited their motto, Ash was thrown into a large cage at the bottom of the huge Meowth head balloon that Team Rocket rode in.

The flames on Ash seemed to grow larger as anger raced through him. He reared up and began thrashing around the cage.

"Team Rocket, let him go!" Misty called up.

"We're not dumb enough to let a pokémon as rare as this unusually coloured Rapidash go" Jessie said.

"We're taking this Rapidash and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed, as always.

James took out a remote control with two buttons and a control stick on it, a red one a blue one and a yellow one. He pressed the yellow one and two rockets shot out of the side of the balloon, pointing east. He then pressed the red button, causing the rockets to take off.

"Bye bye twerps!" Jessie called.

"Hey, maybe we should have tried to catch pikachu" Meowth said.

Jessie frowned. "Just be happy with what we've got" She said as the balloon shot through the air.

Ash had stopped slamming the cage with his hooves and was now trying to stay standing as the wind began to blow him back. He stomped his foot angrily. _[Team Rocket, you won't get away with this]_

----------- 

As noon approached and the sun rose to it's highest point, Team Rocket's balloon began to slow down. Ash noticed that there were a few Rockets below them and when they landed, the other Rockets greeted them.

"A Rapidash huh? Didn't know you guys had it in ya" One said to James.

Another Rocket stepped forward. "Looks pretty strong"

"Can you handle it?" Came a taunting voice from the back of the group. The group cleared to reveal Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy was the one who had spoken.

Jessie growled and stepped beside the cage. "Of course a can, right Rapidash?" She said sticking her hand in to pat him.

Ash growled and bit onto Jessie's hand as hard as he could.

Jessie quickly pulled away and Cassidy laughed. "Nice try Jessie, but the others can take it from here. It's not going to obey you on the first go; you have to tame it"

Ash wondered what she meant be tame, until he saw two other Rockets, one had a whip and the other had a bridle. He growled at them, as they opened the cage and noticed they'd landed inside a fence, so he couldn't run. He growled as they tried to approach him and ran forward, trying to get past them, but a few other Rockets had ropes, and quickly restrained him. He got one rope around his neck and a few others around his legs. They eventually knocked him over and approached him.

Two Rockets stepped forward and grabbed onto his head so he couldn't move it, and another force a bit into his mouth as they put the bridle on. The two quickly pulled away, allowing the Rapidash to get up.

Ash angrily jumped up and tried to charge at one of the rockets, but he was held back by the one with the bridle in hand, so he tried to attack that one, but the bridle had a few extra ropes attached to it, that were being held by a few other Rockets, meaning he couldn't go anywhere.

"Let's go" One said pulling on the rope.

Ash did his best to stay in the same place, put when five other Rockets help out, he had no choice.

He had no idea what was in store for him, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUHAHA! Now that's what I wanted to happen to him when ***~*SPOILER*~*** he got turned into a Pikachu! ***~*END SPOILER*~*** Heehee, whacha think? Heehee, if only the Rockets knew who he really was. This chappy was a little rushed so...probably ain't that good ^_^;; Anyway, see yaz next time everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Thrash of the Rapidash

** Chapter Two - **

** The Rapidash thrashed out angrily as the members of Team Rocket dragged him into a fenced area, in which he saw two other Rapidash and three Ponyta, all of whom were tied to the fence with strong ropes.**

Ash looked at the others curiously as he was pulled in and tied up beside a young female Ponyta.

The Rockets pulled away and sighed. "Lets go report this Rapidash to the tamers, they can start training it as soon as possible" One said as he led the rest of them out of the fenced area.

Ash growled and pulled on the rope restraining him. He angrily began to pull as hard as he could.

[Forget it]

Ash looked beside him at the young Ponyta. For a second it surprized him that he could understand it, but he quickly shook that thought away. [Forget it? No way. I dunno about you but I wanna get outta here] He said stubbornly pulling on the rope again.

[We all do] Ponyta said looking at the other Ponyta and Rapidash. [But we've been here so long and there have been so many attempts, theres just no way out. This is our faith, we should just accept it] She looked down at the ground as she finished.

Ash tilted his head. [Now weres that Ponyta spirit huh? You'll get outta this, I promise] He said reasuringly.

The Ponyta looked up at him and smiled, but tilted her head. [Your a little different than the others, are there any other Rapidash like you?]

Ash laughed a little [I doubt there are any other Rapidash like me] He said as he began to pull on the ropes again.

"That one, the one with the black flames"

Ash looked up to see were the voice came from and noticed a group of Rockets were walking towards him. He winied angrily and pawed the ground, flames rising slightly.

[Take it easy, or they'll use a whip] Ponyta muttered to him.

Ash shuddered and tried to calm himself down. Thrashing out wasn't getting him anywere, he had to think before he acted.

By now the Rockets had untied to rope and put of a proper leather bridle. Ash had strugled to get away from it, but once it was on, he folowed quietly, trying to memorise his surrondings. It was like one of those ranches from an old movie about cowboys or something. He could see a Rocket riding a Rapidash as he walked towards a coral. _[They think they're gonna ride me? Well they've got another thing comin']_

----------- 

"Get the sadle on" A Rocket ordered another as Ash was tied to another fence, this one around a large empty area were Rapidash and Ponyta were trained.

A Rocket, one that was shorter than the others, was picked to put the sadle on. He picked up a crate to stand on so it would be easier to get the sadle on. He picked up the sadle and put it on the Rapidash's back.

Ash grinned when he looked back and raised his front hoof, bringing it back and striking the crate out from under the Rocket, causing him to fall flat on his back and the sadle to fall on top of him. Ash laughed, or rather neighed, as the Rocket struggled to stand up quickly, but only slipped as he did so. As soon as the Rocket had regained balance, Ash nudged him hard with his shoulder and knocked him over again.

The Rocket stood up angrily and dragged the sadle away from Ash, handing it to another Rocket. The other Rocket stepped forward and threw the sadle onto Ash's back, keeping away from his front hooves.

Ash narrowed his eyes and raised his back hoof, stomping it down on the Rockets foot. He grinned when the Rocket pulled away, hopping up and gripping his probably broken foot.

After much more tripping and foot-breaking, the sadle was finnally tied on properly. Ash snorted angrily and pawed the ground as a Rocket approached him. [Theres no way your riding on me!] Ash yelled, though he knew they couldn't understand him.

Ash tried to move, but he had limited space while he was still tied up, so the Rocket was able to get on. [Get off me!] Ash said shaking his head angrily. [Get off! Get off! GET OFF!]

Before the Rocket knew it, the Rapidash was jumping wildly around. He felt himself getting tossed around until the Rapidash made a sharp turn and he was knocked off, falling and whacking his head off the fence.

Ash stopped for a second and looked back at the Rocket. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and the fermilliar sound of a whip craking. He winced and glared of at the other Rocket that had just whiped him. [That was a mistake...] He turned so he was faced the Rocket and took a deep breath. [Flamethrower!]

Nothing happened.

Ash paused for a second before trying again. [Go Flamethrower!] He said, but still, nothing happened. [Please?] He said in a begging tone._[Looks like theres more to being a Pokémon than I thought]_ He thought. But before he could think anything else, a chain was thrown around his neck.

"Tie him up" One Rocket ordered as Ash was dragged towards the fence again. "Looks like this Rapidash needs to learn a thing or two about Team Rocket"

[I know enough about you guys already!] Ash said tring to pull away as he was tied to the fence again.

The Rockets stood away from him and nodded to anothers, who stepped forward and glared at Ash.

Ash closed his eyes. _[Bet there gonna whip me again]_ He thought, but then he heard a Pokéball open. He opened his eyes and saw a Wartortle in front of him. [There gonna water gun me? Thats it?] He was wondering why the thought this would by like a punishment to him, when he noticed the flames on his back. [Oh crap...]

The Wartortle released a river of water gun, striking the Rapidash hard and causing him to fall over in pain.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, so I shouldn't end it there, but I'm the one who decides that, not you! Muhahaha! Anyvay, see yaz next time I hope,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. Racing Rapidash

** Chapter Four - Racing Rapidash **

** Ash groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in barn house full of stables, a small amount of light shining through a slighting open door. He raised his head slowly and looked around him. The flames on his back were very low and he felt very tired.**

But also, he felt full of anger. Is that how they treated all Ponyta and Rapidash? If they didn't listen they'd send their water Pokémon on them? This wasn't right. How many Pokémon may have died of injury before Ash had even arrived here?

The door of the barn opened and a Rocket entered. He had a whip in his hand and a Pokéball containing a Seadra on his belt. "All right Rapidash" He said as he approached Ash's stable and took out the whip. "Time for you to learn who's boss"

Now everyone knows that when a Pokémon is full of anger, the don't scream in a pillow to relieve stress like some people would do, what they do...is attack.

When the Rocket looked in he saw that the Rapidash had his eyes closed. "Hey, wake up" The Rapidash made no responce so the Rocket opened the stable door and walked in. "Didn't you hear me?" He said raising the whip. "I said-"

There was a sudden burst of flames from the Rapidash's back grew larger and larger. The Rapidash stood up, not seeming in the least bit weakened and opened his eyes, glaring at the terrified-looking Rocket.

The Rocket fumbled and took out the Pokéball. "Seadra, I choose-" Before he could finish, the Rapidash had left forward and knocked the Pokéball out of his hand, which didn't open. He stumbled back and swung the whip out, lashing the Rapidash in the face just under his left eye. The Rapidash cringed in pain but opened his eyes slowly and turned back to the Rocket.

Anger seemed to control Ash more than his mind, and before he new it he had charged at the Rocket and sent him flying into a pile of Pokémon manure. He snorted angrily and charge towards the barn door, head lowered. There was a loud crashing noise as he broke through the door and emerged into the blazing sun, blinding him for a second because of the sudden change from the dark barn. The flames from his mane had caused the barn door to catch fire and the black flames were slowly growing, but Ash paid little attention to the Rockets jumping out the windows. He shook his head and then relised that there were a few Rockets heading towards him. He angrily reared up and leapt forward, charging towards the nearest one. The Rocket panicked, but on the last second Ash jumped as high as he could, which was alot higher than he thought, and went right over the Rocket.

"Stop that Rapidash!" Someone called after him as he tore off, but he wasn't heading towards the exit.

----------- 

After he had run for a few minutes, knocking away a few Rockets and dodging a few water gun attacks and ropes while he ran, the fenced area he had been at before came into view, as well the Ponyta and Rapidash from before. He charged harder and crashed right through the fence, startling the Ponyta and Rapidash. He finnally stopped, feeling surprisingly less tired than he expected. [Come on guys, lets get out of here!] He called to them. It was only then that he noticed he was the tallest of the Rapidash. He didn't understand why, but that wasn't important now. The Rapidash and Ponyta were nervous at first, but suddenly grouped together and followed Ash as he charged towards the closest way out.

The Ponyta that Ash had talked to earlier forced his way to the frount of the group and up near Ash. [You actually came back to help us]

Ash looked beside him and smiled at the small Ponyta. [Hey, I promised you'd get out of here didn't I?] 

----------- 

As the exit came into view, a gas poured out of a window of a building nearby, covering the area infront of the Rapidash and Ponyta group, causing them to stop. When it cleared, three figures stood there.

It was Jessie, James and Meowth!

Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double,  
To protect the world from devistation,  
To unite all peoples within our nation,  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above,  
Jessie,  
James,  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light,  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight.  
Wobuffet!  
Meowth, Thats Right!

Ash rolled his eyes and looked around him as they went through there whole motto, knowing they wouldn't give up until they were finished.

"The other Rockets are to busy trying to put out fires to stop you, but we're not letting any of you leave without a fight. Weezing go!" James ordered, tossing the Pokéball and relising his Pokémon.

"Arbok go!" Jessie said, releasing her snake-like Pokémon. Arbok hissed menacingly at the Ponyta and Rapidash, causing them all to cower back.

Or, nearly all of the them.

Ash didn't back away from the Arbok, or the Weezing. He stood confidently in front of the others, willing to do his best to protect them.

"So you want to stand up to us eh? Well then prepare yourself to battle" Jessie anounced as Arbok and Weezing readied themselves for battle.

Ash prepared himself to battle too. Ash would normally choose Pikachu to battle these Pokémon, but now, he was all alone against these Poison Pokémon and there Team Rocket trainers.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there ya have it, chapter four! Ash is preparing for his first real battle as a Pokémon, not including the one with Ninetails cause he had no clue what was going on there ^_^;; And have you noticed, I just did, that all the chapter names have Rapidash in them? Strange. Well I hope you review and come back to read the next chapter. This is Bayleef sayin' slán go foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	5. United Flame

** Chapter Five - United Flame **

** Ash looked at Arbok and Weezing, a determined look in his eyes. Behind him and other Rapidash and Ponyta cowered back from the poison Pokémon. The young Ponyta Ash had spoken too earlier stood at the front of the group. [Rapidash, I'm scared] It said, it's legs shaking as Arbok hissed.**

Ash stole a glance back at Ponyta and smiled. [The names Ash, and don't worry Ponyta, I promised I'd get you out of here and I keep my promises] He turned back to Team Rocket and narrowed his eyes.

"Arbok, Tackle attack" Jessie commanded her snake-like Pokémon.

"Weezing, use your tackle attack too" James ordered. Ash stood his ground until both Pokémon were in close range and lept up, dodging the attacks and slamming them into the ground with his hooves.

Arbok and Weezing groaned but rose up, now angrier than ever.

But Ash was on the offence, dodging the attack as best he could. The attacks kept coming on and on, and suddenly Arbok was no longer in sight. He hit Weezing it the face with his hoof and knocked the Pokémon back. He landed with a soft thud and looked around. [Were's Arbok?]

Arbok suddenly shot up out of the ground in front of him, using a tackle attack on Ash.

Ash was struck by the attack and knocked back. He then felt Weezing strike him in the left side, then Arbok again on the left. Arboks tail whipped out and struck him in the chest, knocking him back. He fell to his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Now Arbok, use Bite attack!" Jessie ordered.

Arbok hissed menacingly and lunged at Ash, mouth open wide. Ash saw the Pokémon approaching and tried to push himself up, but Arbok sunk it's teeth into his front leg. The Rapidash cried out in pain. Suddenly, Ash felt a strange feeling deep down inside him. Like a fire was after starting. The fire built and built and he took a deep breath, before leting the fire go. A powerful black Flamethrower attack!

Arbok cried out in pain now, and tumbled back, landing a few feet away. Ash stopped the attack and stared blankly at Arbok. [I did it?] He said in disbelief. [I did it! I used an attack!]

Ash was so happy with being able to attack, he didn;t relised the Arbok raising up off the ground and firing a Poison Sting, nor the Weezing releasing a Poison Gas attack. He coughed at the gas surronded him and stumbled back as the poison sting stuck him. He stood shakily on the spot, until his legs gave way under him and he collapsed. He opened his eyes and glared up at Team rocket, not wanting to give up.

Jessie grinned and stepped forward. "Arbok, finish it off with a Bite attack. And Weezing, use a Tackle"

Arbok and Weezing both lunged forward towards Ash at the same moment. Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the next attack. But he then felt something warm pass by him. He opened his eyes and saw the whole group of Ponyta and Rapidash firing attack at Team Rocket. The Ponyta ran over next to him. [Are you ok?] It asked, it's voice full of concern.

Ash smiled and nodded, forcing himself to stand. He walked up to the front of the group, standing slightly ahead of the others. He looked at them and they all nodded. Ash faced Team Rocket and began to power up. All at once, all the fire Pokémon, including Ash, released their flamethrower attacks, causing an explosion.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" Team Rockets voices fadded away.

There was no time to lose. The herd of Pokémon took off and ran through the exit, out onto open land. Thunder rolled across the land as the Rapidash ran and ran, as fast as they could away from Team Rocket.

But Ash had stopped running, and was walking with his head hung low, his hooves scraping off the ground, and his eyes half closed. Eventually he stopped walking completely.

Ponyta stopped and looked back at him. [Ash? Whats the matter?] It trotted back to him and stopped next to him. The rest of the Ponyta and Rapidash stopped too and were looking back at the two.

Ash wobbled slightly on his legs. The Poison Gas attack was begining to take affect, and he felt feverish. Suddenly, his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the side opposite Ponyta.

[Ash!]

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Ok, a short Chappy for you 'Rapid Ash' fans out theres. I hope you guys wouldn't mind reviewing, I need to know how I'm doing. Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame 


	6. Too Late

** Chapter Six - Too Late **

** Ponyta nudged Ash lightly. [Ash, are you ok?] He was feverish, Ponyta could tell, even though she was only a very young Ponyta. She turned to the other Rapidash and Ponyta. [He helped us so now it's our turn, we have to help him!] The rest of the Pokémon nodded in agreement.**

A Rapidash stepped forward. [What we need first is to figure out whats wrong, but how are we going to do that? We don't know anything about healing]

Ponyta frowned and looked at Rapidash. [We need to speak to some humans]

[Humans?!] The Rapidash said in shock. Most on the other Pokémon had the same reaction. [But humans try to capture us every time we get anywere near them. For all you know you could be next]

[I know] Ponyta said, looking down at Ash, wo was breathing heavily. [But its a chance I'm willing to take] She looked back at the others. [Take care of him while I'm gone] She said before turning and running off south. _[Be strong Ash...]_ She thought as she ran.

----------- 

Ponyta raced across the land, on and on until she found some humans. Unfortunatly, they were Pokémon trainers, but they didn't seem so bad. She didn't have time to think, she just ran towards them as fast as she could.

"Look Brock, a Ponyta" Misty said looking behind her. They were taking a rest after looking for Ash for the past few days. The Ponyta seemed to be panicing about something, and when it stopped in front of them, it began jumping up and down.

Pikachu listened intently to what the Ponyta had to say and caught the enough words to piece it together. [Theres an injured Rapidash that Ponyta wants us to help] He explained to Misty.

Misty thought for a moment then turned to Ponyta. "Did this Rapidash had a black mane and brown eyes?"

Ponyta tilted her head but nodded.

"Thats Ash!" Misty said jumping up. "Come on Brock, we have to help"

----------- 

Ponyta rushed across the land, not at fast as before, now carrying the wait of one person and two Pokémon. One of the humans, Misty she thought she was called, had convinced the other one, Brock, to let her take the medicines to Ash because Ponyta could run faster with her insteed of Brock. Brock agreed and gave Misty the potions, while Pikachu and Togepi went with Ponyta and Misty.

As they approached the area were Ash was, they saw no sign of them. Not one Rapidash of Ponyta. Ponyta walked around the area. Something had happened, by the looks of the tracks the Pokémon had run off as fast as they could. Ponyta set her vision on the tracks and began to follow them.

After a few minutes, they heard something behind a huge tree. When they went to check it out they found the whole herd, but were was Ash?

Ponyta stepped forward. [Guys what happened? Were's Ash?] Ponyta asked, but no one answered. They all had a saddened look on there face. [What happened?] Ponyta repeated.

One Ponyta looked over. [There was nothing we could do...It happened so fast]

[What happened so fast?] Ponyta asked, fearing the worst.

A Rapidash near by sighed. [A trainer came, decided they wanted a Rapidash for their team, and because Ash was already weakened...]

Ponyta's eyes grew wide. [No...]

[Yes] The Rapidash said. [He was captured]

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Ok, I know it's short but whacha gonna do? Heehee, this isn't Ash's week is it? First he was changed into a Rapidash, then he was caught by Team Rocket, then he was Poisoned, then he was caught again. I'm so cruel! Lol, please review guys, or you'll never find out what happened. Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflames.com/hoohsflame 


	7. I Hate Pokéballs

** Chapter Seven - I Hate Pokéballs **

** [Huh...wha?] Ash groaned as he opened his eyes. He no longer felt sick, but he felt very weak. He couldn't see much around him, but he forced himself to stand. Right now he wished the flames on his back weren't black, because they gave off no light. He stepped cautiously forward, on the ground which wasn't quite level. It seemed to go down and then up, kind of curved.**

Suddenly the horn on his forehead struck something, a wall, and it was made of metal. Maybe there was a door somewere. Ash continued to walk along the wall, but it just curved in a circle, and there was no door.

Now Ash began to panic. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't find a way out of, well, he didn't know were he was. It felt like a metal prison.

Intinct took over and before Ash knew it, he was trashing around violently, attacking the walls and jumping around.

A strange feeling suddenly overcame him. It was like he was bing turned into water for a split second, and was moving somewere, though he didn't know were. He continued to thrash about even when he felt back to normal.

"Woah, take it easy Rapidash!" A voice said from behind him.

Ash paid no attention to whoever it was, he shot a flamethrower into the air angrily. Right now he was out of control.

"Ivysaur, Sweet Sent!" He heard the voice call again.

A strange pink sent rushed over him and he felt completely relaxed. He sighed with relief and he no longer felt overcome by rage. He turned and saw an Ivysaur, but this one had an orange flower on it's back insteed of a pink one, the leaves were yellow and it's skin was also orange, insteed of blue.

Ash looked behind the Ivysaur and saw someone he thought he'd never see again. It was Docter Wiseman, the man that had been trying to capture a rare Noctowl until Ash came along and caught it. He was a collecter of rare Pokémon.

"Well it's good thing Ivysaur was here or you may very well have knocked off my head with all that thrashing about. I didn't think you'd hate Pokéballs that much, but I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it" Dr. Wiseman said.

Ash shook his head. _[You've got to be kidding]_ He thought. He'd been captured? And worse still, by this guy? _[No way, I'm dreaming. All I have to do was poke myself with...Ow! Nope, still not waking up]_

Dr. Wiseman watched curiously as the Rapidash poked itself repeatedly in the knee with his horn. "What on earth are you doing?"

Ash groaned and looked at his knee, which had begun to bleed. _[Ok, so maybe this isn't a dream after all]_ He thought and sighed, looking up at Dr. Wiseman. [Uh, I'm afraid theres been a mistake. You see I'm...]

"I'm sorry but I haven't the faintest idea what your saying" Dr. Wiseman said scratching his head. "Are you hungry?"

Ash was about to respond when he stomach grumbled loudly. He lowered his head embarrassedly. Well for now Ash had no way to communticate with him and he was really hungry, so how could he refuse a meal?

----------- 

Pretty easily.

[More stinken Pokémon food?] Ash moaned as it was placed in front of him. Dr. Wiseman turned back to his own food, which was really nothing but a montain of toast. _[He's not going to eat that all by himself, I'm sure he won't mind sharing]_ Ash thought as he grinned somewhat evily.

Ash snuck up behind him and tapped him on the left shoulder, quickly jumping to the right and snatching up a few slices of toast and quickly eating them. He smiled as Dr. Wiseman turned back and looked confusedly at his smaller amount of toast.

But Ash was still hungry, so he quickly tapped Dr. Wiseman on the shoulder. When he looked at him he pointed his horn in the other dirrection, making him look away. He quickly snatched up the remainder of the toast and ate it.

"Rapidash that was mine!" Dr. Wiseman said angrily.

Ash smirked and trotted away towards the forest surronding them.

"Were do you think your going?" Dr. Wiseman asked, taking out the Rapidash's Pokéball.

Ash stopped and looked back. [I'm going to find my friends] He said, starting to walk away, not noticing the Pokéball. At least, until he heard the words, "Rapidash return"

The strange feeling came over him and the surrondings became blured. _[I hate Pokéballs]_ And thought. Suddenly, a yellow blur emerged from the green of the forest and just before he was returned into the Pokéball, he heard a voice call "Pikapi!"

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

ok, theres just another little chapter for you Rapid Ash fans. This was just to show how the person who caught him was and what Ash thinks of Pokéballs. He doesn't like either! Heehee, welp, guess theres not much else to say 'cept please review and slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflames 


	8. 

** Chapter Eight - So We Meet Again **

** "Dr. Wiseman you don't understand" Misty said. She had caught up to Pikachu just as Ash was being returned into the Pokéball, and now she was trying to convince Dr. Wiseman to let Ash go without sounding crazy. "That Rapidash is...a friend of ours and he needs to be let go"**

"I'm sorry Misty, but the answer is no" Dr. Wiseman said tossing the Pokéball up and down. "This is a rarely coloured Rapidash and I'm not going to let it free just so some other collecter can catch it"

Misty thought for a second. "Could you at least let the Rapidash out?" Misty said motioning to the slightly shaking pokéball.

Dr. Wiseman thought for a moment before tossing the Pokéball and releasing the Pokémon. The Rapidash glared angrily at him before he saw Misty, Pikachu and the Ponyta. He smiled and trotted over to them and Pikachu jumped off Misty's shoulder and onto his back.

"Well I can see you know him, but I'm afraid I'm not releasing him anytime soon" Dr. Wiseman said.

Ash frowned sadly and looked over at Dr. Wiseman. He didn't want to be a Rapidash, especially not _his_ Rapidash. He turned back to Misty and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Misty frowned, what could she do? Wiseman was never going to let Ash go. Unless he knew Ash was a human, but he wouldn't believe her even if she told him. And even if he did let Ash go, how were they going to change him back?

Pikachu's ears twitched suddenly and he looked to the forest with a curious "Pika?"

[What is it Pikachu?] Ash asked looking up at his faithful friend, following Pikachu's gaze. His eyes widened with surprise at first, before he narrowed them angrily. [Ninetails..]

The fox-like Pokémon sat in the bushes, wearing a proud smirk on her face. It was definately the same one, and to think the chances of meeting her again were a million to one.

Ash took a step forward towards the Ninetails and Pikachu lept off his back as the flames grew slightly larger. [Change me back..] He growled.

Ponyta watched on, confused. What was Ash on about? Change him back? Did he mean he didn't want to be a Rapidash? That must be it, he must have evolved and not wanted to.

Ninetails just looked up at him. [What, don't you like being a Rapidash?]

[No, change me back!] Ash yelled.

Misty and Pikachu watched on nervously, while Dr. Wiseman continued to be confused.

[You'd need to earn the right to be changed back. I don't think you have a way to make yourself worthy] Ninetails said, standing and walking off down the path.

Ash looked at the ground and thought hard. [A battle!] Ash said looking up at the Ninetails, who turned and looked back with intrest. [If I win, you have to change me back]

Ninetails thought for a while then grinned evily. [And if I win I get to turn you into a bug and burn you to death. Deal?]

Ash frown. This Ninetails was evil to something, but knew there was no other option. [All right, lets battle] He said stepping forward.

Ninetails faced Ash and grinned, tails raised up slightly off the ground. Her eyes glowed for a second and she grinned. [Let's get the show on the road.

Ash prepared himself for battle once again, only this time, it was between life and death. _[Boy what a week I'm having]_

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Sorry this chappy so small guys, but I need to update before people get too angry ^_^;; What'd ya think? Please review. Go raibh maith agat agus slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflames  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


	9. The Aftermath

** Chapter Nine - The Aftermath **

** [Oh come now, is that all you've got?] The Ninetails said in a taunting voice as Ash's attack missed once again. They had been fighting for only a few minutes, but Ash was using too much energy in using the attacks, which he wasn't aiming properly.**

[Ash!] Pikachu called angrily. [You're wasting your attacks. Unless you aim your attacks are going to be no good!]

[I'm trying Pikachu!] Ash called back, dodging a tail whip attack that had come at him from the Ninetails, who yawned lazily. He took a deep breath and released a flamethrower, but the Ninetails' speed was to much, and she released a fire spin, which swirled around Ash and sealed him in a painfully burning prison.

"Ash!" Misty called the same time that Pikachu called "Pikapi!" While Dr. Wiseman watched on, confused.

Ash shot forward through the flames, eyes glowing brightly, and released a flamethrower, this time hitting the Ninetails hard, sending her flying back.

The Ninetails got up, slightly fased by the attack, and looked up at the panting Rapidash in frount of her. She grinned and reared back. [Prepare to lose!] She called, releasing a flamethrower on the Rapidash.

-----------

Dr. Wiseman was gone now, and Misty and Pikachu were kneeling next to Ash. He had lost. The only reason he wasn't a Caterpie was because Ninetails was stopping to take a breather.

Pikachu sat with his ears lowered beside his trainer. [She can't do this] He said, glancing at the Ninetails. When he got no responce from Misty, he just looked down at the ground.

The Ninetails sighed and walked over to them. [Ok, move aside. I've got a bug to burn] She said with a grin, pushing Pikachu away with her tails and looking down at the unconcious form of Ash. She raised one tail and it began to glow a slight red. She was about to touch Ash's forehead with it when...

"Wait!"

Ninetails groaned and looked back at Misty. [What?!] She said angrily.

Misty looked nervously at Pikachu and Ponyta, who were confused, and then at Ninetails. "I have a proposition to make..."

-----------

"Ash..Ash! Wake up!"

_"Wha...?"_ Ash opened his eyes and saw Ponyta and Pikachu standing above him. He looked himself over. He wasn't a bug, but he was still a Rapidash. [What happened?]

Pikachu looked up at Ponyta before turning back to Ash. [Well, Ninetails was about to use that weird power-thingy to turn you into a bug]

[But then, that human Misty told it to stop] Ponyta butted in.

Pikachu started talking again. [And she and Ninetails came to an agreement]

Ash pushed himself up, worried now. [What do you mean...were's Misty?!]

Pikachu just pointed behind him. When Ash looked back his eyes grew wide. [M-Misty?] He stuttered. He couldn't believe it, Misty was a Rapidash too! She still had her aqua blue eyes, and he flames were the same colour as her hair, with parts of it a darker orange then the others.

Misty smiled sheepishly. [She said you could live if she could turn me into a Rapidash too] She said nervously.

[Only problem is...] Pikachu said. [Is that Ninetails made both on the 'spells' permanint. Your a Rapidash forever Ash]

Ash was shocked for a moment. [Forever?] He said in disbelief. It took a while for it to sink in, but after a while, Ash thought the idea of being a Rapidash wasn't so bad. [We'll be ok, at least we've got eachother, right?] He said to Pikachu, Ponyta and Misty.

[Ya, but one thing] Misty said gloomily. [What are we going to do now?]

Ash looked at the ground for a minute and grinned. [Hmm...] He said thoughtfully.

-----------

"Go Rhydon!"

Ponyta looked up from her graising and her eyes grew wide at the site of the trainer and their rock Pokémon. She neighed an alarm to the other Rapidash and Ponyta, but before they could run, the trainer's Onix had blocked their exit. "You're mine..." He said, preparing to order an attack.

But before he could, a blur came up behind him and attack his Rydone, taking it by surprise. The Rhydon looked back, but whatever it was was too fast, and once again attack from behind.

The trainer stood back away from his Pokémon and it's attacker. "Wh-where'd that Rapidash come from?!"

Ash grinned as he dodged the Rhydon's horn easily. [Come on, is that all you've got?]

[Hey!] Misty called running over towards him. [Leave some action for me] She called ramming into the Rhydon.

Ash smiled and looked over at the Onix. Both Ash and Misty's Pokémon were having a field day, attack the rock Pokémon and chasing it away. After a few minutes both the trainer and his Pokémon were gone, and the herd neighed and cheered.

A few weeks ago, just after Misty had turned into a Rapidash, they had travelled back to Brock. After they explained everything, Brock couldn't believe it. All the same, he was somehow able to explain to Ash's mother what had happened, along with Misty's sisters. Ash and Misty's Pokémon had gone with them to Ponyta's herd, were Ash quickly became leader.

Ash and Misty were the protecters of the herd, fighting off trainers and other herds who challenged them. Ash and Misty's Pokémon gave a helping hand when they were needed most.

Ash was right, they life of a wild Rapidash wasn't so bad. In fact, it was great, apart from the horrible fact that he would never reach his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Well, maybe someday they'd find a way to change back, but for now, let the flames burn!

-----------

The End?

----------- 

Voila! The end! Or is it... There may be a sequel, but then again, maybe not. Whatcha think? Was it good, or was it bad? Please review and let me know. This was a fun story to write and I hope you found it fun to read. Slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflames  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


End file.
